It is known that the procedure for introducing the metal charge into a furnace, after tapping and in relation to any possible remaining liquid heel, provides a sequence of progressive steps of introducing the material to be melted: the sequence is carried out and commanded, in most cases, by the workers responsible.
Therefore, for example, it may be provided that the workers command on each occasion the introduction in sequence into the furnace firstly of cast iron slabs, then low-value scrap possibly mixed with other types of scrap, and then higher value scrap and finally another charge of cast iron slabs.
The types of materials introduced depend on the type of steel to be obtained, and the sequence in which the materials are introduced is determined by the melting process to be carried out.
It is also known that the furnace may be loaded using continuous scrap conveyors, which cooperate with a specific hole in the roof or panel of the furnace.
It is also known that, during the melting process, the hole can be closed or kept open, and that the fumes exiting from the furnace can be made to flow above and/or between the scrap that is on stand-by or in a transport step. In this way the fumes are purified and at the same time the scrap is heated
When the scrap is transported by conveyor belts or vibrating conveyors, these normally extend from the electric arc furnace at least as far as a warehouse, normally two, where piles of scrap, different in type and/or size, are disposed.
Normally, one or more cranes per warehouse serve the continuous transporter that feeds the melting furnace in order to load the scrap in the desired sequence and quantities.
Specialized personnel control and command the cranes to pick up and deposit the materials according to the desired type and sequence.
It is known that, in the case of continuous transporters, the charges deposited on the transporter must not exceed a certain bulk and must not leave interspaces free between one charge and the other.
The bulk is characteristic of the loading hole or mouth in the furnace.
The continuity of the charge is advantageous for energy saving and loading time.
It is also known that the cranes pick up the charge material from the piles normally with magnets or octopus grabs, to then load it onto the transporters.
In relation to the solutions for loading furnaces known in the state of the art, one purpose of the present invention is to control the continuity of the charge in transit on the continuous transporters.
It is also a connected purpose to control the composition of the charge to obtain, at the end of the melting process, a metal product with desired properties.
It is also a connected purpose to control and manage the areas used for depositing the specific materials that are used for the various types of charge.
It is a derived purpose to coordinate and manage everything according to predefined and controlled work programs.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to perfect a method for managing the metal charge in a melting furnace that limits, possibly eliminates, the interventions of specialized personnel in controlling and commanding the cranes and continuous transporters.